My New Life in the World of Naruto
by Anita Uzumaki
Summary: My name is Natalie, I am an 18-year-old girl and I live in New York, I am about to finish my last year of high school. I was on my way to meet a friend from school to work on an assignment then hang out. I was waiting for the subway that I needed to get onto but then it all went wrong. The last thing that I remember happening is being pushed, a sudden light, then darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Anita in:

**Kanji****:** **亜仁****多**

**Katakana:****アニタ**

**Hiragana: ****あにた**

My name is Natalie, I am an 18-year-old girl and I live in New York, I am about to finish my last year of high school. I was on my way to meet a friend from school to work on an assignment then hang out. I was waiting for the subway that I needed to get onto but then it all went wrong. The last thing that I remember happening is being pushed, a sudden light, then darkness.

I don't know how long it has been since the darkness, but I can hear muffled noises and I think that someone is in here with me because I keep feeling something touch me. Other than that nothing has happened. Suddenly I don't feel safe anymore and there is a pressure all around me, than a brightness that I was no longer accustomed to. Then I take my first breath in this new world and I use it to scream as loud as I could. I had no clue as to what was going on around me, the new loud noises, the pungent smells, and the light. Then – I don't know how long latter- I heard another person crying just like me, one of fright. As this is going on I finally figure out what I just went through, I was just born again.

Then another though occurred to me, if I was just born again then that other screaming means that I have a twin. I wonder if we are identical of fraternal twins. Am I even a girl anymore? I don't know, I guess that I will have to wait to find out. That was the last thought that I had as I fell asleep breast feeding from whom I am guessing is my mother.

(A few months later)

I have figured out that I am still a girl, and that my name is now Anita, but I still don't know my last name, but that can wait. I also figured out that my twin is also a girl and that her name is Hinata. Whenever I hear her name I can't help but think of my favorite manga Naruto…. And then I start wondering what my old family is doing right now, are they still mourning me, or have they even been told yet - since I was sent to live with family friends so my parents could travel for their jobs – do they even care? That aside, I am a happy, if a little lonely, baby.

I have yet to see my father for more than two hours every morning, and when I do see him all I really remember about him is his hair and his eyes. I mean his hair is super long for a guy, longer than I have ever had my hair before I died, and it is black. But I think that his eyes are the most startling thing about his, they are a very light shade of lavender, kind of like a Hyugas eyes from Naruto . . . welp I think that I just figured out my last name!

I hate being right sometimes, I have just figured out that my full name is Anita Hyuga. So that means that I am IN Naruto now, and that I will need to figure out how to speak Japanese. Well on the bright side of things, at least I know that we are at least a few years before the first episode. But then again my father is Hiashi, who in the anime and the manga was an asshole. I just hope that he is bearable. I mean I know that I will have to deal with a rude cousin named Neji, so I just hope that my dad can be a little nicer than in the anime.

(First birthday)

Well today just so happens to be Hinata and I my first birthday, December 27! We don't do much for it, seeing as we are still 'babies' but we do have a nicer dinner than normal. Other than that nothing happened and life went back to normal.

(Two and a half years later)

In the past two years nothing exciting has happened, besides Neji getting his caged bird seal – which I hated, since I learned that I am the older of me a Hinata, so that means that she will be getting one.

We were just about to fall asleep when we heard a noise outside our window, and then it started to slide open. Not know what was happening we hugged each other and tried to stay quite. Then a man climbed through the window and looked directly at us, we were terrified and couldn't move. The man grabbed us and stuffed us in a bag, that is when I started yelling, I yelled for my father and my uncle to come save us.

After the guy had stuffed us into the bag he jumped out of the window and started to run, to where I don't know. All of a sudden the bag was thrown and we hit the ground and I tore the bag open. There in front of us was dad and the other ninja and they were fighting. Knowing what comes next I cry out to dad not to kill him. Apparently my father heard me because the next thing I know is he gave him a soft touch to the back of the guys neck and he falls down unconscious, but not dead.

My father runs over to us as the other members start to arrive.

"Are you two all right? Did he hurt you?" Father asked us.

I replied, since Hinata was still staring and the man, "We are ok Tou-san, what did he want with us?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Was all that he said to me. Then he called to his brother, "take them to their mother for me."

When we got to the room that Kaa-chan was in it finally hit me that we were almost kidnapped, and I started to bawl. Kaa-chan took us in to her arms and started to sooth us. That is how we fell asleep that night, and for the next week after. My father kept trying to get me to say why I had stoped him from killing the man but all I would say was that I had a feeling that something bad would happen if he had killed the man.

Hey guys, I know that this probably sucks, but it is my first time trying this. I have never written for anything other than my English classes, so tell me what you thing and if I shout continue this story! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Since I stopped my father from killing the other ninja a few months ago, I also prevented the stuff that would have happened to my uncle if the ninja was killed. I was pretty happy about that because I liked him. Also Neji has yet to believe in all that fate crap, and I hope that it stays that way.

Since that accident Hinata has become even more with drawn than she was before, and went she does talk, she stutters a lot. I am trying to help her through it but I can only do so much because I am only 15 minutes older than her. Kaa-chan tries to help too but I think that it will just take some time. Hinata also never leaves my side anymore, because she is scared, so I promised to take care of her.

(A year later)

Today Hinata and I are going to go to that park so I can try to get her out of her shell a little more, though Tou-san won't let us go without taking an older Hyuga with us to make sure that we are safe. I'm fine with that considering what happened last year, and that I don't have any ninja skills yet so I can't protect us. Not saying that I don't know how to fight, because I do, I just don't know how to use chakra yet. I know how to fight dirty and I'm not afraid to do it despite me being a Hyuga, although I am thinking about asking Tou-san if he can start training me soon.

Getting back to that park though, I literally had to drag Hinata out from behind a tree just to get her on a swing so I could push her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ko, our caretaker, chatting with other adults and I find it nice that he has friends outside of the compound because he is always taking care of us. As I pushed Hinata on the swing I noticed that she started to smile so I pushed harder, trying to make it go higher, and I ended up falling on my face because of the force of the push.

Right away Hinata stopped herself so that she wouldn't hit me and came to see if I was ok.

"O-o-onee-sama, a-a-are you a-a-alright?" She asked me.

While I got up and dusted my play outfit of I said, "I'm fine, Hinata, but I keep telling you to just call me nee-chan. I'm not that much older than you, so you don't have to call me 'sama', plus you know that I don't like to be so formal outside the compound."

Hinata looked down while tapping her finger together, "I-i-i'm sor-r-ry, n-n-nee-chan."

I just look at her for a few seconds then say, "Why don't we go play ninja with those kids over there?" As I said this Hinata looked up a little alarmed. "We do have to if you don't want to, we can always play it by ourselves."

"I d-d-don't w-want to p-p-play with the other kids. I-I want to p-p-play w-w-with y-you!" Hinata stuttered out.

"OK, let's go play over there!" I said as I pointed to a little nook in between the trees.

As we started to head over there we had no idea that we were being followed be some older kids, who happened to over hear what Hinata had said and they thought that we were looking down on them because we are Hyugas.

Hinata and I have been playing ninja for about half an hour when all of a sudden, someone grabbed me and I saw another person, which I could see is a kid a few years older than us, grab Hinata too.

"So you two think that you are better than us because you two are Hyugas? Well we will show you that you are wrong to think that!" The kid holding me said.

"W-what are you talking about we never said that!" I stumbled over my words trying to tug my arms free from the kids grip.

"We heard this one say that she didn't want to play with anyone but you! So don't try to play innocent!" The boy holding Hinata said, while shaking her a little.

At this I tried even harder to get out of his grip, but he was bigger and stronger then I am so it was futile. I was just about to give up and yell out to Ko, but all of a sudden someone said something and we all tried to find out who said it.

"Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size!" I could see a kid who looked to be my age with golden hair yell out.

The older boys must have found him too because they started laughing, seeing that the blond boy was shorter than me. "And I suppose that you meant you by that right, shrimp?" The kid, who I am assuming is the leader of this group said.

"WHAT DO YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Blondie yelled out when he realized that they called him shrimp. At that he jumped at the kid holding me, who just let go of me so that he could take care of blondie. I took that opening and kicked the boy holding Hinata in the head hard enough that he fell and was dazed for a few minutes. But it was long enough for me to get Hinata behind a tree and then go back to help the blond boy run the older kids off.

As the older boys ran off the blond boy called to them, "Yeah, you better be running!"

I turned to take a closer look at the kid who helped us and finally got a good look at him. He was covered in dirt and looked as if he hadn't taken a shower in at least a week. And he also had some bruises and cuts that I don't think came from the fight that we just had.

"Are you OK?" I asked the strange boy.

He looked around as if he just realized that he wasn't alone and when he saw me looking at him he jump a little as if he was expecting me to shout at or hit him.

"U-um, a-are y-you t-talking to m-me?" He asked looking scared.

"Who else would I be talking to? So are you going to tell me if you are OK or not? While you at it why don't you tell me you name too." I said, though after I said it I realized that it sounded really rude and mean so I added, "Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude or mean. I guess I'm still a little wound up from that fight."

The kid looked at me for a little while longer then, he smiled at me. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm fine! What about you and that other girl that was with you?"

I looked around and realized that Hinata was still behind the tree, waiting for me to say that she could come out, so I said, "Hinata you can come out now." She stepped out slowly and hid behind me.

"T-thank y-you f-for helping m-my n-nee-chan." Hinata said quietly as she blushed, then quickly ducked behind me again.

I sighed and turned back to Naruto, who was still smiling and said, "Well Naruto, this is Hinata my imouto, and I am Anita Hyuga. I want to thank you for helping us with those bullies. Is there anything that we can do to thank you?" I asked, to be polite, and because I was hoping that he would ask if he could use our washroom.

Naruto looked up as if he was thinking really hard about what he wanted, then he grinned and looked at me with a spark in his eye. "Will you guys go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?!" he yelled out.

I blinked once, twice, and his smile wilted just a little, I looked back at Hinata how looked at me, then I looked back at Naruto a said, "Sure, why not?"

Naruto took a second to register that we said yes before his smile was back even bigger than before. "Follow me then! I will lead the way!" He yelled out as he jumped up and started to jog out of the park. Hinata and I stared for a minute before running to catch up with him.

As we got to Ichiraku Ramen and walked in Naruto yelled out, "Hey, old man Teuchi, Ayame-neechan! I brought some friends this time!" As he said this I looked back at Hinata who was already looking at me and I shrugged, and just went with it.

"Ah Naruto, our favorite costumer! What is this about bringing friends?" An older man said as a pretty girl who looked to be about 6 years older than us came out of the backroom.

"Yeah old man, I just meet them, their names are . . . ummm, what did you say your names were again?" Naruto finished looking sheepishly toward us.

I bowed a little in respect as I said, "My name is Anita Hyuga, and this is my imouto Hinata. It is a pleasure meeting you." I straightened up after I was finished to see the shocked faces of the shop owners.

"Naruto, how did you manage to meet the two heiresses of the Hyuga clan?" The old man asked Naruto,

while still looking at Hinata and I.

Naruto scratched his neck as he looked at the old man, "What do you mean by 'heiresses' old man?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Um, Uzumaki-san, what he means is that we belong to one of the four Great Clans of Konoha." I said while looking at Him. "But that is beside the point, Sir, would you please introduce yourself to us?" I asked to get the topic away from the Hyuga clan.

"Ah, right, I almost forgot, my name is Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame." Teuchi said pointing over his shoulder at his daughter who waved at us.

Naruto was looking at us when suddenly he asks, "You guys are from one of the Great Clans?!"

I looked to Hinata then looked back to Naruto and nodded, "Yes we are, our Tou-san is the head of the Hyuga clan."

Naruto stared at us for a while and we started to get a little fidgety, until, "THAT IS SO COOL! What is it like? Do have a big family? Do you have any other siblings? I think that it would be awesome to have siblings but I can't 'cause I'm an orphan and everyone is always telling other kids to stay from me for some reason. . ." Naruto trailed off as he realized what he had said and we stared at him in shock.

"You're an orphan?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I blushed as everyone looked at me in surprise. "S-sorry" I said as I hid my face in my hands. Hinata patted me on my back, trying to mack me feel a little better.

"Why don't you all take a set and we will make you some ramen. What kind do you guys want?" I assume Teuchi asked.

For the first time since we got here Hinata spoke, "We w-would l-like some M-miso R-ramen p-please" she said as she looked at the ground blushing.

"Is that so? We'll get right on that, Naruto, the usual right?" Teuchi asked Naruto, who only nodded in return.

It was quite until the food came out then we ate. It was kind of akward since it was so quite so I desided that I would be the one to break it.

"Naruto, I am sorry that I reacted like that when you said that you are an orphan. It's just that all the orphans that are in my clan are always depressed so I thought that all orphans were like that but you seem like you are happy. . ." I trailed off not knowing how to continue.

Naruto didn't look up at me for a little while and I started to worry that I said something wrong again and that I had hurt his feelings.

It's OK, I just, I've never told anyone that I am an orphan. . ." Naruto started, ". . . Most people stay away from me so I don't get the chance to make friends either" At this Naruto lose his smile and his eyes started tearing up.

I jumped off of the stool that I was sitting on and walked over to Naruto and gave him a big hug. "Don't cry, if you cry then I will start crying, then Hinata will cry and I don't want to see either of you cry." I told Naruto as I pulled back and wiped away his tears. "And I guess that I will have to be your first friend then!" I said in hopes to get him to smile again.

Naruto looked at me with wide eyes, "Do you really mean it?" he asked, I could hear the hope in his voice, all I could do was nod my head yes. He immediately started to cry again, but this time out of happiness.

"I-I w-will b-be y-your f-friend too, N-Naruto." Hinata said as she came over after getting off her stool pushing her finger together in her nervous habit, and the biggest blush I have ever seen on her face.

It took a little while for s to calm Naruto down, and once we did I was about to ask if he wanted to go back to the park to play with us, but as I looked outside the flaps of the ramen shop I saw that it was getting dark and I remembered something that I had forgotten.

"CRAP!" I yelled out, scaring everyone, who then stared at me in shock by what I said. "Hinata, we forget Ko-san!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she started to panic, as Ko was assigned to keep an eye on us and we forgot to tell him where we were going.

"We need to get back to the park! Naruto do you want to come?" I asked hoping that he would say yes. Naruto nodded his head and got off his stool, then we ran out of the ramen stand and to the park.

When we arrived at the park we started to call out for Ko hoping that he was still there and could hear us. We did this for about an hour before we found him sitting on a bench muttering to himself that he was dead.

"Ko-san! There you are!" I called out to him as he jerked up and just stared at us.

"Thank Kami you two are alright. . ." Ko started before he saw Naruto, "WHY IS THAT MONSTER DOING WITH YOU? GET AWAY FROM THEM!" he yelled as he went to attack Naruto how could only stare as Ko came at him with the intent to kill him.

"KO STOP!" I yelled as I leapt in front of Naruto ready to take the hit for him, should Ko not stop. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came so I opened them up. In front of us stood a man with gravity defying gray hair, who I recognized as Kakashi.

"Ko you should not attack kids, especially ones that you are meant to protect! Unless you want me to bring this up the Hiashi?" As he said this he dropped Ko's arm which he had grabbed to stop the attack from hitting me.

Ko looked down, but said, "But that Monster should stay away from Anita-sama and Hinata-sama. He could be trying to gain their trust just to hurt them!"

"NARUTO-SAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO US!" Both Hinata and I shouted at Ko, shocking him as he had never heard either of us shout before.

I turned to Naruto and saw that he was crying again, but this time it wasn't out of happiness. I grabbed one of his hands as Hinata grabbed his other and we started to pull him with us so we could tell our Tou-san and Kaa-chan about Ko attacking him.

When we got back to the compound we went straight to our Tou-sans office and knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When it was granted we pulled Naruto in and walked strait up to Tou-san.

"What is this boy doing here?" Tou-san asked as he looked up from all of his paper work that he then set aside.

We explained what happened at the park, from us being bullied to finding Ko after eating. We also told him about Ko attacking Naruto when Ko saw him with us.

To say that Hiashi was mad would be an understatement.

"You go draw a bath for Naruto and get him something to sleep in, he will be staying the night with us." Hiashi told one of the servants, then he looked at us and said, "Go to you mother and take Naruto with you, I will have a talk with Ko."

We went without complaining as we were all tired from the long day, and after Naruto had his bath we all fell asleep cuddled up on the bed Hinata and I share.

A/N:

Hey guys I wanted to thank the people who reviewed and say that I look forward to more in the future. I don't care if it is bad because every little thing helps. I also wanted to remind everyone that this in my first fanfiction and I hope that you like it so far, I know that I have a long way to go before this can really get go, but hopefully it will get better!

-Anita Uzumaki


End file.
